I'll Change The World For You
by Hyuga Rif
Summary: Neji is a teacher's pet. Sasuke is the school bully. Shikamaru is Neji's best friend. What happens when Sasuke starts to fall for Neji. Warning for Yaoi, Rape, Abuse SasuNeji, ShikaNeji. Multiple Pairings. OOC-ness
1. Arousal for Neji

Author's Note: I have decided to re-re-continue the story Change the World for You. I hated seeing a good story disappear so I took matters into my own hands. Im gonna redo the first four chapters

* * *

Neji walked through the hall of the school slowly, looking for his best friend.

"Shika-kun!" He called and ran to catch up with the boy. The boy in question, Shikamaru turned to him and smiled slightly.

"Hey Neji what's up." He asked as they started walking again."

"Nothing much. Everyone is still teasing me." Neji pouted.

"You're a goody goddy teacher's pet what do you expect." Shikamaru joked as they walked to class. Neji look at the bruises on his body.

"Well Sasuke and his gang don't need to jump me every day for something stupid like money." Neji complained.

"Yeah I know they need to bring their own damn money to school." Shikamaru said.

"Why don't you kick their butts for me?" Neji said as he sat in his seat next to Shikamaru.

"It too much work and plus I don't think I can take them on. Why don't you do it?" Shikamaru said. Neji looked at him then smiled slightly.

"I can't you know it's wrong to fight. They would probably kill me anyways." Neji said.

"You're right. You are pretty weak." Shikamaru said with a laugh.

"Ye…Hey I am not weak." Neji said.

"Ok class, settle down, settle down, why don't we start the lesson." The teacher said and started teaching. Neji immediately started taking notes and paying attention to everything the teacher said. Shikamaru, on the other hand, looked around the class room and caught Sasuke staring at Neji almost angrily. Once Sasuke noticed Shikamaru saw him he turned away.

"Before the bell rings, I would like to go over some things with you all. Here is a list of what I have seen in this class and throughout the school.

1. Resisting, defying, being negative

2. Rebelling, disobeying, being insubordinate, sassing

3. Retaliating, vandalizing

4. Hitting, being belligerent, combative

5. Breaking rules and

6. Throwing temper tantrums, getting angry

7. Lying, deceiving, hiding the truth

8. Blaming others, tattling, telling on others

9. Bossing, Blackmailing or bullying others

10. Banding together, forming alliances, organizing against the adult

11. Apple-polishing, buttering up, soft-soaping, bootlicking, currying favor with adults

12. Withdrawing, fantasizing, daydreaming

13. Competing, needing to win, hating to lose, needing to look good, making others look bad

14. Giving up, feeling defeated, loafing, goofing off

15. Quitting school, cutting classes

16. Not talking, ignoring, using the silent treatment, writing the adult off, keeping one's distance

17. Crying, weeping; hopeless

18. Becoming fearful, shy, timid, afraid to speak up, hesitant to try anything new

19. Needing reassurance, seeking constant approval, feeling insecure

20. Being submissive, conforming, complying; being dutiful, docile, apple-polishing,

21. Drinking, using drugs

22. Cheating

"These are not things I wish to see my students doing! When you first joined the class I gave you the rules. Keep me happy and I'll do a better job for you! You may go now." They stood and left out the class room slowly.

"Shika, are you hungry?" Neji said pulling him to the lunch room into the line. Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah. Didn't you pack a lunch?"

Neji looked at him. "Nope not today sorry but Hiashi was um…annoying me." Neji said getting his food and walking to the table to sit with his cousin. "Hey Hinata." Neji said tapping her shoulder.

"H-hey Neji-nii-san." She replied.

"Our teacher just gave us a long speech about class rules and shit." Tenten said.

"So did ours." Lee said. "Guess everyone's teacher is." Shikamaru said looking around and spotted Sasuke staring again at Neji who was too busy talking to notice. "Shika-kun…Shikamaru!" Neji called to him.

"Yeah…huh? He asked.

"I said I guess they won't bully us anymore." Neji said.

"Yeah that's great." Shikamaru said watching Sasuke as he glared at Neji's back.

"You're not even listening, Shikamaru!" Neji yelled giving him a soft push as him and the others laughed.

Sasuke watched them closely admiring Neji's ass. He didn't like anything about Neji except his beautiful body. If he could, he would fuck him then toss him to the street. He wouldn't mind that. He was bi after all. He licked his lips. "Yo, Sasuke, you like what you see?" His friend Kiba asked laughing.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped at him turning away from Neji.

"It's ok. You have to admit he is hot." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah he is…I think he's a virgin." Kiba said. At the word virgin Sasuke smirked.

"I could help him with that." Gaara said.

"Shut up, you horny bastard!" Naruto said as they started laughing again.

* * *

Please Review it would mean the world to me


	2. A Silent Plot

I wonder if I should make this a ShikaNeji fanfic. Review your thoughts.

* * *

~Neji's P.O.V.

Neji sat in his room, studying for his test tomorrow, ignoring everything around him. "Neji!" A lazy voice called, snapping Neji out of his thoughts. He looked toward the window.

"Oh…S-shikamaru?" Neji asked.

"Yes, who else?" Shikamaru said.

"What are you doing here? Oh, do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, I would like to come in, or then I would have come over here for no reason and that would be a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Oh ok." Neji said and opened the window letting him in. "So, why are you here?" He asked again hoping for an answer.

"I can't visit my friend anymore?" Shikamaru said, his tone still sounding bored.

"You can, it was just an unexpected visit." Neji stated, sitting on his bed now. "Since you're here, study with me!" Neji said cheerfully.

"What? Do I have to? I was wondering if you want to go to the movies with me." Shikamaru said now. Neji was silent for a while before looking at him.

"Do you think Hiashi-sama will allow it?" Neji asked.

"Come on, Neji! Why wouldn't he allow you to go to a movie? You'd only be gone for what 2 hours maybe a little more?" Shikamaru said.

"Well I guess your right but, I…forget it." Neji said standing. "I would love to go to the movies with you, Shika-kun." Neji now said walking towards the door.

"Good, now just ask your uncle." Shikamaru said following him. Neji got off his chair, and went into the hallway to search for his uncle.

"Hiashi-sama!" Neji called spotting him.

"Um excuse me sir….can I go to the movies with Shikamaru?" Neji asked now a bit scared of what his uncle's reaction would be.

"Hmmm, it's fine just come home after the movie." Hiashi said, walking pass his nephew after giving him a warning look. Neji swallowed at seeing the look, taking Shikamaru's hand and walked to the front door.

"Nii-san?" Hinata said standing from the chair she was in and walking toward her cousin and his friend. "W-where are y-you going nii-san? If f-father catches you o-out here…" She stopped and looked over to Shikamaru then back at Neji. She took Neji's hand and walks a bit away from Shikamaru.

"I have permission. We are going to the movies. Care to join us Hinata-sama?" Neji said.

"O-oh I w-would love to and N-Neji please don't add t-the sama…I don't see you as a branch member I see you as my brother." She said.

"Thank you Hinata-sa… Hinata." Neji said now.

"Hey will you guys hurry it up already?" Shikamaru now called to the two Hyuuga.

"Sorry for the hold up Shikamaru." Neji apologized as he now made his way back over to the Nara, Hinata in tow.

"Lets go shall we?" Hinata said and the boys nodded in union.

~Sasuke's P.O.V.

Sasuke laid in his bed eyes closed as he pictured Neji.

"Long hair, pretty face…Perfect ass. He makes me crazy! I can't help myself! I need him!" Sasuke said to himself jumping up from the bed and walking to the living room grabbing his jacket. He opened the door and stepped out.

"Sasuke, dinner is almost ready, where are you going?" His brother, Itachi, called.

"I'll be back soon!" Sasuke called back before slamming the door shut. Itachi looked over to the door and let out a sigh know Sasuke probably wouldn't be back for 3 hours. He just hoped he wouldn't get into any trouble.

_~Neji's P.O.V.

"Shikamaru…don't you think this movie will be a little too violent?" Neji asked. "Yeah S-shikamaru lets watch another movie." Hinata suggested.

"I already bought tickets for this do you really want to sneak into another movie with these Neji?" He questioned with a grin.

"Well…no. Give the person you bought the tickets from, back."

"I guess it's ok…" Hinata said now walking in.

"Shikamaru, I want some popcorn." Neji whispered.

"Get it yourself." Shikamaru mutter as he sat a seat.

"I want you to get it." Neji said

"I'll get it for you, nii-san." Hinata whispered.

"No I want Shika-kun to get it." Neji said giving him a puppy eye look. Shikamaru sighed and stood with an annoyed 'Fine' he left. Once he got back his hands full he drop a bag on popcorn in Neji's lap handed Hinata hers and gave them each sodas before taking his seat again.

"Thanks Shika-kun." Neji whisper as the movie finally started. Shikamaru just nodded turning his attention to the screen and his two companions followed his example.

~Sasuke's P.O.V.

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha looking for something to take his mind off the Hyuuga. That Hyuuga was the only one other then the Nara who got higher grades them him, got whatever he wanted from whomever and he didn't even have to do a thing in return. It made Sasuke 'so' upset. He stopped walking and sat on a bench thinking of how to humiliate the Hyuuga tomorrow without the Nara boy getting involved.

~Neji's P.O.V.

"Thanks again Shikamaru." Neji said to his friend for the third time.

"Ok Neji. Bye Hinata-chan, Neji-kun, see ya tomorrow." Shikamaru said turning to leave.

"See y-you S-Shikamaru-kun." Hinata said taking her cousin hand. "Let's go nii-san."

Neji looked at her before nodding and walking next to his cousin. Passing a bench he notice Sasuke and let out a gasp before he held his breath picking up the pace of his walking, hoping to God, Sasuke hadn't seen him.

~Sasuke's P.O.V.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the two Hyuuga. He stood, walking over to them.

"Oi Hyuuga!" Sasuke called to them eyes on Neji who stopped. Hinata stopped also turning to look at Sasuke and her cousin.

"Yes?" Neji asked keeping calm.

"Come here a sec." He said to him still smirking as the boy took a step towards him.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Neji asked him. "I really need to get going."

"Fine, go." He now said. Neji gave him a strange look before leaving, once again heading to the Hyuuga mansion. Sasuke watched him closely before heading home with the smirk still glued to his face.


	3. Unprecedented Assault

Shikamaru sighed as he look at Neji who had his eyes glued to the board. The only time he took his eyes away was to take notes.

"Neji?" Shikamaru called, "This work is too easy."

"I know." Neji whispered. "But there might be something useful so we should pay attention."

Shikamaru looked over his friend and sighed. He looked around the classroom and…wait…that was strange, no Sasuke. He glanced at the clock to see if he had time for a nap and saw 30 minutes left before class was over, so he placed his head on his desk and fell into a deep slumber.

Neji sighed as he saw his friend fall fast asleep. Oh well, he'd probably wake up before class was over or right after, so Neji decided to just talk to his friend next period.

There was 5 more minutes before the bell, and Neji felt the sudden urge to use the restroom, so he asked his teacher to use the bathroom.

"Alright, but since class will be over in approximately 3-5 minutes, take your bag as well so once your done, you can head off to your next class."

"Yes sir." Neji replied and grabbed his bag and left the classroom. But he left Shikamaru a little note on his head. Neji giggled at the thought of Shikamaru's angry face.

Neji pushed open one of the bathroom stalls after he was done and saw he had 3 minutes before the bell rung for next period so he picked up his bag to go wait in front of Mr. Asuma's door but was pushed against the wall.

"What the-?" Neji said and looked up to see 4 familiar faces.

Great.

"What do you want from me?" Neji asked. He was really tired of these 4 guys bugging him every day.

But they only laugh.

Neji knew better than to keep them waiting so he took out his wallet and handed them his money before things got dirty.

"There. Now can I go?" Neji asked.

"We weren't asking for money." Gaara said and they all laughed again.

Ok…now things were getting creepier by the minute. He tried to reach for his cell phone, but Naruto grabbed it out of Neji's hand.

"Haha, were you going to call your boyfriend to come to your rescue?" Naruto said as he looked through Neji's blackberry phone. Of course Hiashi would never buy him something like that, but since Hinata was his eldest daughter, she got more money and bought it for Neji, and even promised to pay the bills for it too.

The phone vibrated in Naruto's hands. "Someone is texting you." Naruto said and the message was from Lee:

**Lee:**hey, neji! thought I might tell u that i won't be going to the NP's meeting after school. r u ok wit that?

Naruto read the message out loud. NP obviously meant the Newspaper meeting. Neji was part of the newspaper club. They got snapshots, and wrote stories of things going on around the school and had to get a paper out by next month.

"Aww, too bad he's not getting an answer back anytime soon." Naruto said as he placed the phone in his pocket.

"Stop goofing off guys. The bell is going to ring in one minute, so let's get started." Gaara said as he took out a switch blade.

'They are going to kill me!' Neji yelled to himself and started squirming but Kiba had a good grip on him.

Gaara swiftly ripped Neji's shirt open with the blade and soon Neji's pale bare chest came into view.

Kiba licked his lips and couldn't wait, so he flicked Neji's nipple.

"Don't touch me!" Neji screamed and covered his chest with his free arm since Kiba let go of it.

"We don't have much time. Let's just get down and dirty, then leave this place." Sasuke said as the bell rung. Sasuke's lips, already finding Neji's neck, were giving him two hickeys. Neji's skin was smooth and flawless. It was so smooth and pale, it was enough to send a jealous chick out for more creams.

The kids couldn't use the bathroom during the 5 minutes of switching classes but once they got into the classrooms and the bell rung, they could ask to go anywhere and over hear what's happening in the bathroom.

Sasuke tilted Neji's chin up and kissed him. He was going to be the one to take Neji's virginity.

He went into the bulge in his pocket and took out a fake blue cock, which Neji's eyes widened at the sight.

"Now, you understand what were going to do, right, Neji Hyuuga?" Sasuke smirked.

Neji shuddered as Naruto's hands unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled them off, along with the boxers.

Neji's face flushed a bright red as he was being exposed.

Knowing Neji might start making noise soon, Gaara gagged him. "We don't want you making too much noise now." He said as he took Neji's erection in his hand and started pumping it.

Beaded sweat started to form on Neji's forehead as Gaara tightened his grip and sped up the pace. His whole body went limp and he felt himself reaching his peak.

He came and he didn't like this feeling. Or just that it was by force.

The bell rung again to announce that everyone was in class now and Sasuke knew that right now, they could get caught, so he handed Naruto the dildo and Naruto pushed it slowly into Neji's arse. Pushing it slowly in and out.

Neji gasped but it was gagged so the only evidence that he enjoyed it a bit was how his body was trembling.

Once Sasuke thought Neji was widened enough, he unzipped his pants to reveal a very hard, long and thick erection. Neji now started to squirm.

But the fear was now replaced with confusion as the gag was now taken out of his mouth. Were they letting him free?

"Don't get your hopes up." Sasuke smirked as he shoved his dick in Neji's mouth. "Do your magic." Sasuke said as he put his hand in Neji's hair.

Was he joking? Neji thought to himself, and he got his answer.

"Don't try and funny business." Sasuke said as he took his hand out of Neji's hair and took the switch blade from Gaara.

Neji complied and began to bob his head. He'd rather be alive then dead.

He gagged once he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. Even if he hated this, he had to admit that Sasuke tasted…pretty good. 'NO! What am I thinking!' Neji thought.

Sasuke was now moaning and moving his hips more. Naruto himself was getting hard at the site. He really wanted a piece of Neji's ass. Sadly, they all agreed that Sasuke would get Neji.

Sasuke pulled out of Neji's mouth once he felt he was about to cum. He pushed Neji up and lifted one of Neji's legs.

'Oh no!' Neji thought as the tip of Sasuke's erection went in. He was about to scream but then Gaara gagged him again. "Nu-uh." Gaara said.

Sasuke pushed all the way in and tears appear at the corner of Neji's eyes. "Trust me," Sasuke said, "You're going to enjoy this more than you actually want to."

'No way! I'd never-' Neji's thoughts came to a stop once Sasuke started ramming himself in. He didn't even wait for Neji to adjust fully. He may have prepared him with the dildo but the dildo wasn't as big as Sasuke was.

Neji's moans were gagged but Sasuke actually wanted to hear Neji's screams, protest and moans, so he took out the gag and continued to ram into Neji over and over.

"Ah! No! It hurts!" Neji screamed. Now Naruto began to panic. Not only was Neji very loud, the late bell hadn't rung yet, meaning there was still more kids in hallways near the restrooms.

"Sasuke, maybe we should – " Naruto stopped once he saw Sasuke's glare.

"Watch the door so no one comes in. I don't care if anyone hears, just don't let anyone in." He said, not even slowing down his pace.

Gaara and Kiba did what they were told and Naruto followed behind.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Neji?" He said as his lips found their way to Neji's neck, making two more hickeys. "You're mine now, right?" Those two weren't a question obviously. They were statements and even though it was hard to see, Sasuke could see it. The blush visible on Neji's face, Neji's moans, screams, and you could hear Sasuke's name in between them at times, even though he was telling him to stop and saying he'd do anything if he let him go.

Naruto stood there at the door. He really wanted to join in on the action but since he knew he wouldn't be doing that in some time, he swore to himself that he'd get Neji some other time without anyone knowing. He'd have Neji all to himself like he wanted to right now. He felt of Neji's phone in his pocket and decided to see what bullshit it might be this time.

This time it was his cousin, Hinata. Naruto actually thought Hinata was extremely hot with her big breasts and great curves. It always was the Hyuuga's that fascinated Naruto. The two best looking people in this school that he also wanted nothing more than to fuck were none other than Neji and Hinata Hyuuga. He was also bisexual so he didn't mind having both to himself.

**Hina-sama**(Neji thought it was a cute nickname for her)**:**U told me to meet u by ur locker but i didn't see u so i just went to my class. C u after school, nii-san?

Naruto resisted the urge to text back but instead just wrote: 'dnt worry about it.' Hopefully this doesn't get them caught. How could it? It's just a text and it's not they could see his face.

The late bell rung late, about 19 minutes late, due to technical difficulties but it's not like anymore kids were out in the hallways since they announced that everyone should be in class now but don't let anyone out of the class until the late bell rung. And just in time too since Sasuke was finishing up.

He came hard into Neji and smirked. "Delicious." He said as he stared at Neji's dreamy face. He pulled out then thrusted into Neji's mouth a couple more times and came all over Neji's face now, which Neji winced at.

"Let's go Sasuke. I can hear footsteps." Gaara murmured as he peaked outside a bit.

Sasuke nodded, placing Neji softly on the ground. Yes, maybe he just fucked Neji semi-raw and hard now, but he still felt a little bad. He remembered what Itachi told him. 'Don't do anything you might regret.'

'Fuck Itachi,' he thought.

There was no way he was going to regret this moment…or so he thought.

He buttoned up his pants and ran out with the rest. Naruto handed him a towel to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Once they moved around the corner, someone did pass by but just a regular freshman needing to use the bathroom but the minute he came in, he ran back to his class.

At that very moment, Shikamaru finally woke up and went to his next class, thanks to Kakashi. "Get going Shikamaru. You're already 21 minutes late." Shikamaru nodded and left.

"It's nice of you to join us today, Nara." Asuma-sensei said. Shikamaru nodded and expected to sit next to a scolding Neji, but found out that that seat was empty. "Neji Hyuuga?" Asuma said but no answer, obviously meaning Neji wasn't in the classroom.

"Funny. I saw him pass by the classroom five minutes before the bell rung." He mumbled and put some word next to Neji's name which probably said: _Skipping._ Even though everyone knew Neji wouldn't do such a thing.

"Sir, may I use the restroom?" Shikamaru asked. Asuma nodded after also putting under Gaara, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke's name: _**SKIPPING AGAIN. NEEDS PARENT/TEACHER CONFERENCE.**_

They always skipped and rarely came to class. Gaara has been coming more often than the others, but, still, rarely.

The school hadn't opened to long ago, approximately 4 months ago and those four boys already had a bad report.

Shikamaru ran out the classroom and looked everywhere for Neji. The Library, the cafeteria (even though it wasn't even lunch time yet), the hallways, teacher's lounge, gym (just in case he might have been helping out Gai-sensei), and finally looked in all the bathrooms except for the one on the floor where his current and last class was in. He creaked open the door, afraid that there just might be a dead Neji on the floor, in a pool of his own blood.

Instead he found a naked and bruised Neji in the corner. When he got closer, he saw 4 hickeys, a face covered in cum, he saw Neji had a swollen lip, a blue dildo next to him, and some blood obviously coming from his rear end. He couldn't believe this.

Neji. Was. Raped.


	4. Remorse? Trapped?

Neji had already been transported to the hospital, but now the whole school was trying to find out who in hell's name did this. Neji never did anything wrong to anyone and usually focused on his school work…so who did this? It made no sense. Why would anyone hate Neji? Was it possibly because of his school grades? No…no one in this school went that low. Did someone hate Neji for another reason?

Tsunade looked through all the student's files to try and find out who could have done this. If that didn't work, she didn't know what she would do. Since this was all over the news, the school was losing their reputation. Some parents came in and transferred their children out of this school and into another, so far 10 kids were transferred and another 4 looking for a school to transfer to. They didn't want their own kids to end up like Neji Hyuuga did. This didn't look good, but Danzou, who owned the other school in the small town of Konoha, was beaming. Konoha High is the most popular High School in Konoha but now Tsunade worried that that wouldn't be the case anymore.

Her fingers were entangled with the locks of her hair as she began to think about what would happen. Neji was the only person who could actually tell her who did this. But if Neji squealed, the one who did this would get him back. Not only that but it would be better not to ask Neji right now. He was probably still traumatized.

At that time, Shikamaru was being investigated by the Konoha police since he was the one who found Neji.

"And when you found him, did you see anyone else?"

"No." Shikamaru replied. He really didn't see anyone but he had a huge feeling that Sasuke and his gang had something to do with this. But he couldn't snitch. If he did, they'd get him back. They were capable of breaking out of jail.

"Do you know anyone who would possibly do such a thing?"

Shikamaru bit his bottom lip. He didn't know if he should say anything, so instead he shook his head. He couldn't be sure anyways. It could have been someone else. There are plenty of guys in the school who wanted to get into Neji's pants. "No, I don't know." But that part was a lie. He'd get Neji's approval first.

The police detective nodded and wrote down a few things. After speaking to his partner, he let Shikamaru go.

Shikamaru left the department and started walking towards the ramen shop. He was hungry and really wanted to take some things off his mind.

When he got there he saw the group he didn't want to see…Kiba, Naruto, Gaara and especially Sas-wait…where was Sasuke? He quickly turned around to make his escape but someone grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kiba said.

Shikamaru yanked his arm from Kiba's grasp and turned to glare into that animal like eyes.

Kiba raised an eyebrow since he wasn't expecting Shikamaru to act like this. He'd usually just ignore them and walk away.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto said from behind Kiba with Gaara next to him.

"I...I…I know you guys did something to Neji." He mumbled.

Gaara laughed at this. "There are other guys who want to give Neji a good fuck. How can you be so sure it was us?" He questioned.

Sasuke wasn't there. Shikamaru noticed that but he was soon shaken out of his thoughts by Kiba telling him to answer.

"Sure there are, but there isn't anyone who has the balls to do something like this." Shikamaru grumbled. "Well, other than you four. You guys have gone far enough. Once I get Neji's approval, I will tell the police."

Kiba chuckled and then his face was serious, his jaw tightened. He grabbed Shikamaru's arm and pulled him closer to his own body. "I know you don't mean that…unless you want to end up like your pretty little friend." He spoke between clenched teeth.

Shikamaru tried to stay calm but the fear in his eyes were visible. He was about to give a comeback but then Gaara spoke.

"Kiba, drop him. Let's go. We don't have time to waste with him." Gaara said while he walked away with Gaara close by and Naruto following after them.

Kiba nodded and he let go of Shikamaru slowly. "Don't try anything. I will get you" Kiba muttered as he walked away.

Shikamaru watched them go. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

…_**break is here…**_

Neji slowly opened his eyes and stared at all the white around him. The only thing he remembered was Shikamaru's repeated screams of him saying 'Are you ok?' or 'Who did this to you?' or 'Neji!.'

Neji slowly got up, feeling the pain in his lower back and saw that he wasn't alone. Just looking into those icy cold onyx eyes frightened him especially after what happened. He couldn't move. It felt like as if those eyes froze him in place, making him vulnerable just like the other day.

Sasuke only stared back. He didn't come here to apologize, but it was killing him. How there was a possibility that he could get caught, and how his brother told him repeatedly not to get into trouble after everything they've gone through. His brother always picked up the pieces for him and this time it wouldn't be as easy as gluing two pieces together. More like gluing 100 shattered pieces of a vase.

He didn't want the same thing happening again so he decided to come here and talk to Neji about it, even though it wouldn't work. He didn't want to use force to scare Neji even more that might lead him to saying the opposite of what Sasuke wanted.

"What do you want?" Neji said a bit shaken. He pulled on his sheets more, scared that Sasuke might try something. Hadn't he had enough?

No.

The lust gleamed in Sasuke's eyes no matter how hard he tried to hide it. It wasn't obvious but Neji knew it better than most since he saw those looks almost everywhere he went.

"Neji, I'm not here to continue what I did last time…I'm here to tell you something." Sasuke mumbled.

Neji looked surprised. He'd never think Sasuke would say sorry to him out of all people.

"I'm not here to apologize so don't get your hopes up." Sasuke stated.

Neji sighed. "Why didn't you just kill me then? Why rape me instead?" Neji murmured as he looked down at his fist balling up and tightening its grip on the covers.

"I don't know…" Sasuke answered remorsefully. "How did I become so obnoxious?" Sasuke then put his head in his hands. He didn't understand why he felt like this for Neji. What is it with Neji that made him act like this?

"Why are you asking me out of all people like I'm supposed to know? I was the victim." Neji snapped.

Sasuke growled. "It was a rhetorical question. I didn't want you to answer it…"

Neji looked away. He really couldn't look at Sasuke. The fear was taking over him and he started thinking Sasuke might just pounce on him right there. He was constipated.

"S-so what did you come here for?" Neji questioned. Sasuke looked up from his hands and then his expression turned icy again.

"Don't tell anyone about what really happened."

"What? But-"Neji was soon cut off by Sasuke.

"I mean it."

Neji winced. Sasuke's voice was sending shivers down his spine and he felt like he couldn't speak anymore.

"My brother always has to pick up the pieces for me and he always went through a lot of trouble for me. I promised him I wouldn't put myself into trouble again." Sasuke explained. Maybe if he told Neji the reason why and put it in a nice way, he'd reconsider.

And he was right.

Neji nodded. "Fine but…at least say sorry and don't ever bother me or any of my other friends again. Make sure your posse doesn't either."

Sasuke grimaced. He rarely said sorry and when he did it would be to his brother.

But since he was doing this for his brother he'd at least leave Neji alone. But the sorry wasn't coming out.

"I won't say sorry but I'll leave you and your friends alone." Sasuke answered. That was the best Neji was getting out of him.

"I guess that's the best I'll get out of you huh?" Neji said. He knew this wasn't a question. It was a statement. Sasuke obviously wasn't going to say sorry but that didn't mean he had to give up.

"I'm sorry but that isn't good enough. You have to say it." Neji said.

"You very persistent aren't you." Sasuke sighed.

He got up and leaned over Neji, their faces only centimeters apart. "I'm not saying it." He then said.

Neji cowered back. Sasuke was too close for comfort. "Then too bad…I'll just head over to the police station once I'm out of the hospital." Neji said.

"Really, Neji, are you sure you want to do that?" Sasuke smirked and forcefully kissed Neji. He wasn't being gentle at all. He forced his tongue inside Neji's mouth, tasting him.

Neji gasped and tried to push Sasuke away but he wouldn't budge. So instead he punched him.

Sasuke wasn't expecting this. His hand reached for his bruised cheek, feeling it.

Neji just now realized what he had done. "I'm sorry!" He knew he was going to get it now. Sasuke would probably just get rid of Neji now without hesitation and not caring that he'd be sent to the slammer.

Sasuke glared at Neji but didn't budge from his spot above Neji. After what seemed like hours but were only merely 10 seconds of staring at each other, Sasuke smirked.

"Now do you see what I mean? If you don't want the same thing to happen once again, then keep your pretty little mouth shut." Sasuke threatened.

Neji's eyes widened, and nodded quickly. After a while, the nurse walked in, checked in on a few things and then began to walk out again. But before she did she turned around and told Sasuke that visiting hours were almost over since it was a Sunday.

Sasuke nodded and got up, once the nurse was out of earshot, he spoke up again. "Don't forget, Neji." He said.

Neji watched him go and sighed. Did he really make a good choice? Or more like was Sasuke making the right choices?

…_**break is here…**_

When Shikamaru strolled down the streets he bumped into Lee and Hinata. "Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata said in panic.

Shikamaru looked at her with an eyebrow up. "What's wrong?"

"Neji…he answered my text message but not the way he would. Neji never writes in the shorter way. He always capitalizes….so someone else had his phone during the incident." She answered.

Lee nodded. "That didn't happen to me but instead he didn't answer. Neji always answers when it comes to the School Newspaper."

Shikamaru took in the information and suddenly remembered something. When Naruto approached him with Kiba and Gaara, he saw a blackberry that looked awfully like Neji's in his pocket.

So he was right. They did this.

"Guys…I know who did this. But we can't say anything without speaking to Neji first thing in the morning." Shikamaru said.

Hinata and Lee nodded and then walked alongside with Shikamaru.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Neji, there's some people here to see you," the nurse called.

"Let them in," I sighed as my thoughts are being interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Shika-kun, Lee-san, Hina-sama. What are you doing here."

* * *

I decided on a cliffhanger, because they are exciting. Here's where the other authors left off.I was thinking on changing into a ShikaNeji fic. Please review with ideas on what direction you want Shikamaru's, Lee's, and Hinata's visit to go. I have an idea but I want to see some input. Until Next Chapter


	5. Settling the Score

**NEJI P.O.V**

I woke up today in a blur. As I was looking around I noticed I was in an unfamiliar environment and then it hit me. I'm in the hospital because of those bastards who hate me for no damn reason. The events of the past few days still haunt me in my sleep.

**"Neji, I'm not here to continue what I did last time…I'm here to tell you something." Sasuke mumbled.**

**"S-so what did you come here for?" Neji questioned. Sasuke looked up from his hands and then his expression turned icy again.**

**"Don't tell anyone about what really happened."**

**"What? But-"Neji was soon cut off by Sasuke.**

**"I mean it."**

**"My brother always has to pick up the pieces for me and he always went through a lot of trouble for me. I promised him I wouldn't put myself into trouble again." Sasuke explained. **

**Neji nodded. "Fine but…at least say sorry and don't ever bother me or any of my other friends again. Make sure your posse doesn't either."**

**"I won't say sorry but I'll leave you and your friends alone." Sasuke answered. That was the best Neji was getting out of him.**

**"I guess that's the best I'll get out of you huh?" Neji said. He knew this wasn't a question. It was a statement. Sasuke obviously wasn't going to say sorry but that didn't mean he had to give up.**

**"I'm sorry but that isn't good enough. You have to say it." Neji said.**

**"You very persistent aren't you." Sasuke sighed.**

**"I'm not saying it." He then said.**

**"Then too bad…I'll just head over to the police station once I'm out of the hospital." Neji said.**

**"Really, Neji, are you sure you want to do that?" Sasuke smirked and forcefully kissed Neji. He wasn't being gentle at all. He forced his tongue inside Neji's mouth, tasting him.**

**Neji gasped and tried to push Sasuke away but he wouldn't budge. So instead he punched him.**

**Sasuke wasn't expecting this. His hand reached for his bruised cheek, feeling it.**

**Neji just now realized what he had done. "I'm sorry!" Sasuke glared at Neji but didn't budge from his spot above Neji. After what seemed like hours but were only merely 10 seconds of staring at each other, Sasuke smirked.**

**"Now do you see what I mean? If you don't want the same thing to happen once again, then keep your pretty little mouth shut." Sasuke threatened.**

These nights have been especially tough because no matter how hard I try to forget, the memories are all around me.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

I turn to the door as the noise pierces the silence of my thoughts

"Who is it?" I ask, not really wanting to deal with anything right now.

"Neji, there are some people here to see you," the nurse replied.

"Fine. Send them in," I sighed with the hope that I can get this visit over with as the sound of the door turning cuts the silence in the room.

"Okay. Here they come."

I turn expecting to see Sasuke or his gang, but I was pleasantly surprised at who I saw through the door.

"Shika-kun, Lee-san, Hina-sama, It's so good see you! May I ask why you are here though?"

"What, are you saying I can't visit my best friend," Shikamaru asked in mock sadness.

"W-we came here t-to see how you were doing," Hinata said simply

"We also came because we need to talk to you." Lee reminded everyone.

"Okay then. What is it that you need to tell me?" I asked, feeling a bit worried about the outcome of this discussion.

"Well we know who attacked you and we also wanted your permission to go to the authorities." Hinata spoke up.

"No! You can't tell anyone! If you do, Sasuke says that the same is going to happen again and that he won't leave me or you two alone." I said, concerned for my safety and my friends' safety.

"I have a way around this. I thought of it when Kiba threatened me with the same thing," Shikamaru stated.

"You do?" Everyone said, in extreme shock.

"Yes, but first I have to ask Neji something." (**Turning Toward Neji**) "Did Sasuke have a reason he wanted you to keep this a secret."

"He did mention something about how he told his brother he wouldn't get in trouble again."

"That's perfect. Now here's what we're gonna do." (**To Everyone**) "Okay, Hinata, you go to Kurama (**Naruto's older brother for this story**) and Hana and explain this. Lee, you go to Itachi, Kankuro, and Temari and explain this. Neji, call Hiashi to come pick you up from the hospital. I'll stay here with Neji and explain this to Hiashi-sama when he arrives to pick Neji up from Konoha Hospital. Afterwards, I'll need everyone to bring them to Hiashi's house, so they can hear Neji's side of the story. When that's done we'll go over to the police station." Shikamaru said, effectively making a show of his 200 IQ.

"Shikamaru, this is genius." I say with that lovesick voice that he had hoped Shikamaru hadn't caught.

Luckily, Shikamaru was too busy to notice the sound of pure admiration in the teen's voice.

I sighed, slightly sad with the realization that the one I love doesn't love me and that I was raped by someone who only wanted my body.

* * *

Shikamaru P.O.V

I waited with Neji for his uncle to come pick him up, looking for an excuse to talk to him and here that sexy, deep voice I love so much. Wait, what am I saying. Neji would never like me, he's just being nice because that's who he is. He only sees me as a friend. How could he ever like someone like me.

"Shika...Shika...Shikamaru!" Neji said, snapping Shikamaru out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry Neji, what's up," I say trying to appear casual.

"My uncle's here. We should probably get going," he says while holding my hand and pulling me to the reception desk.

* * *

Hiashi P.O.V

I stand at the receptionist desk, filling out all of the necessary paperwork to release Neji from this hospital.

"Neji, I was so worried. I'm so glad to see you. Are you alright? Who did this to you?" I ask bombarding him with questions.

"I'm okay uncle and it's good to see you too." Neji says to me, looking at me with those eyes that are hiding something.

"Hyuuga-sama, I need to talk to you about something." Shikamaru says.

"Make it quick." I say to him.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Shikamaru pulls Hiashi to the side and explains the entire situation to him from the day of the incident to the plan they'd come up with.

"I can't believe this. Why would anyone want to hurt Neji."

"Too put it simply, Sasuke and his gang wanted a piece of Neji, so they planned this, although only Sasuke raped Neji, while Gaara gagged him and stripped Neji of his clothes with the help of Naruto, who took Neji's phone and who inserted a dildo into him, and Kiba guarded the door."

"Those little bastards. When I get my hands on them, they are dead. They are fucking toast."

"First things first, let me call Hinata-san and Lee-san." Shikamaru said to Hiashi

**RING RING RING**

"Hello, Shikamaru-kun, what's going on." Hinata answered

"Is Lee with you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, he's right here. Do you want me to put it on speakerphone?" she asked him.

"Yes. Hinata, Lee, did you round up their siblings?" Shika asked them both.

This time Lee answered his question.

"We did, but they want to hear Neji's side of the story. We're on our way to Hiashi-sama's house"

"Okay, we'll see you there."

**Click **

(**At the Hyuuga Estate**) "You're probably wondering why we called you here today." Shika started. "Well that's simple. All of you are related to one of the victim's attackers. Before we begin, is there anything anyone would like to say."

Neji spoke up. " I just thought I'd tell you what happened that day."

* * *

**Flashback**

**There was 5 more minutes before the bell, and Neji felt the sudden urge to use the restroom, so he asked his teacher to use the bathroom.**

**"Alright, but since class will be over in approximately 3-5 minutes, take your bag as well so once your done, you can head off to your next class."**

**"Yes sir." Neji replied and grabbed his bag and left the classroom. But he left Shikamaru a little note on his head. Neji giggled at the thought of Shikamaru's angry face.**

**Neji pushed open one of the bathroom stalls after he was done and saw he had 3 minutes before the bell rung for next period so he picked up his bag to go wait in front of Mr. Asuma's door but was pushed against the wall.**

**"What the-?" Neji said and looked up to see 4 familiar faces.**

**Great.**

**"What do you want from me?" Neji asked. He was really tired of these 4 guys bugging him every day.**

**But they only laugh.**

**Neji knew better than to keep them waiting so he took out his wallet and handed them his money before things got dirty.**

**"There. Now can I go?" Neji asked.**

**"We weren't asking for money." Gaara said and they all laughed again.**

**Ok…now things were getting creepier by the minute. He tried to reach for his cell phone, but Naruto grabbed it out of Neji's hand.**

**"Haha, were you going to call your boyfriend to come to your rescue?" Naruto said as he looked through Neji's blackberry phone. Of course Hiashi would never buy him something like that, but since Hinata was his eldest daughter, she got more money and bought it for Neji, and even promised to pay the bills for it too.**

**The phone vibrated in Naruto's hands. "Someone is texting you." Naruto said and the message was from Lee:**

**Lee:hey, neji! thought I might tell u that i won't be going to the NP's meeting after school. r u ok wit that?**

**Naruto read the message out loud. NP obviously meant the Newspaper meeting. Neji was part of the newspaper club. They got snapshots, and wrote stories of things going on around the school and had to get a paper out by next month.**

**"Aww, too bad he's not getting an answer back anytime soon." Naruto said as he placed the phone in his pocket.**

**"Stop goofing off guys. The bell is going to ring in one minute, so let's get started." Gaara said as he took out a switch blade.**

**'They are going to kill me!' Neji yelled to himself and started squirming but Kiba had a good grip on him.**

**Gaara swiftly ripped Neji's shirt open with the blade and soon Neji's pale bare chest came into view.**

**Kiba licked his lips and couldn't wait, so he flicked Neji's nipple.**

**"Don't touch me!" Neji screamed and covered his chest with his free arm since Kiba let go of it.**

**"We don't have much time. Let's just get down and dirty, then leave this place." Sasuke said as the bell rung. Sasuke's lips, already finding Neji's neck, were giving him two hickeys. Neji's skin was smooth and flawless. It was so smooth and pale, it was enough to send a jealous chick out for more creams.**

**The kids couldn't use the bathroom during the 5 minutes of switching classes but once they got into the classrooms and the bell rung, they could ask to go anywhere and over hear what's happening in the bathroom.**

**Sasuke tilted Neji's chin up and kissed him. He was going to be the one to take Neji's virginity.**

**He went into the bulge in his pocket and took out a fake blue cock, which Neji's eyes widened at the sight.**

**"Now, you understand what were going to do, right, Neji Hyuuga?" Sasuke smirked.**

**Neji shuddered as Naruto's hands unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled them off, along with the boxers.**

**Neji's face flushed a bright red as he was being exposed.**

**Knowing Neji might start making noise soon, Gaara gagged him. "We don't want you making too much noise now." He said as he took Neji's erection in his hand and started pumping it.**

**Beaded sweat started to form on Neji's forehead as Gaara tightened his grip and sped up the pace. His whole body went limp and he felt himself reaching his peak.**

**He came and he didn't like this feeling. Or just that it was by force.**

**The bell rung again to announce that everyone was in class now and Sasuke knew that right now, they could get caught, so he handed Naruto the dildo and Naruto pushed it slowly into Neji's arse. Pushing it slowly in and out.**

**Neji gasped but it was gagged so the only evidence that he enjoyed it a bit was how his body was trembling.**

**Once Sasuke thought Neji was widened enough, he unzipped his pants to reveal a very hard, long and thick erection. Neji now started to squirm.**

**But the fear was now replaced with confusion as the gag was now taken out of his mouth. Were they letting him free?**

**"Don't get your hopes up." Sasuke smirked as he shoved his dick in Neji's mouth. "Do your magic." Sasuke said as he put his hand in Neji's hair.**

**Was he joking? Neji thought to himself, and he got his answer.**

**"Don't try and funny business." Sasuke said as he took his hand out of Neji's hair and took the switch blade from Gaara.**

**Neji complied and began to bob his head. He'd rather be alive then dead.**

**He gagged once he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. Even if he hated this, he had to admit that Sasuke tasted…pretty good. 'NO! What am I thinking!' Neji thought.**

**Sasuke was now moaning and moving his hips more. Naruto himself was getting hard at the site. He really wanted a piece of Neji's ass. Sadly, they all agreed that Sasuke would get Neji.**

**Sasuke pulled out of Neji's mouth once he felt he was about to cum. He pushed Neji up and lifted one of Neji's legs.**

**'Oh no!' Neji thought as the tip of Sasuke's erection went in. He was about to scream but then Gaara gagged him again. "Nu-uh." Gaara said.**

**Sasuke pushed all the way in and tears appear at the corner of Neji's eyes. "Trust me," Sasuke said, "You're going to enjoy this more than you actually want to."**

**'No way! I'd never-' Neji's thoughts came to a stop once Sasuke started ramming himself in. He didn't even wait for Neji to adjust fully. He may have prepared him with the dildo but the dildo wasn't as big as Sasuke was.**

**Neji's moans were gagged but Sasuke actually wanted to hear Neji's screams, protest and moans, so he took out the gag and continued to ram into Neji over and over.**

**"Ah! No! It hurts!" Neji screamed. Now Naruto began to panic. Not only was Neji very loud, the late bell hadn't rung yet, meaning there was still more kids in hallways near the restrooms.**

**"Sasuke, maybe we should – " Naruto stopped once he saw Sasuke's glare.**

**"Watch the door so no one comes in. I don't care if anyone hears, just don't let anyone in." He said, not even slowing down his pace.**

**Gaara and Kiba did what they were told and Naruto followed behind.**

**"You're enjoying this, aren't you Neji?" He said as his lips found their way to Neji's neck, making two more hickeys. "You're mine now, right?" Those two weren't a question obviously. They were statements and even though it was hard to see, Sasuke could see it. The blush visible on Neji's face, Neji's moans, screams, and you could hear Sasuke's name in between them at times, even though he was telling him to stop and saying he'd do anything if he let him go.**

**Naruto stood there at the door. He really wanted to join in on the action but since he knew he wouldn't be doing that in some time, he swore to himself that he'd get Neji some other time without anyone knowing. He'd have Neji all to himself like he wanted to right now. He felt of Neji's phone in his pocket and decided to see what bullshit it might be this time.**

**This time it was his cousin, Hinata. Naruto actually thought Hinata was extremely hot with her big breasts and great curves. It always was the Hyuuga's that fascinated Naruto. The two best looking people in this school that he also wanted nothing more than to fuck were none other than Neji and Hinata Hyuuga. He was also bisexual so he didn't mind having both to himself.**

**Hina-sama(Neji thought it was a cute nickname for her):U told me to meet u by ur locker but i didn't see u so i just went to my class. C u after school, nii-san?**

**Naruto resisted the urge to text back but instead just wrote: 'dnt worry about it.' Hopefully this doesn't get them caught. How could it? It's just a text and it's not they could see his face.**

**The late bell rung late, about 19 minutes late, due to technical difficulties but it's not like anymore kids were out in the hallways since they announced that everyone should be in class now but don't let anyone out of the class until the late bell rung. And just in time too since Sasuke was finishing up.**

**He came hard into Neji and smirked. "Delicious." He said as he stared at Neji's dreamy face. He pulled out then thrusted into Neji's mouth a couple more times and came all over Neji's face now, which Neji winced at.**

**"Let's go Sasuke. I can hear footsteps." Gaara murmured as he peaked outside a bit.**

**Sasuke nodded, placing Neji softly on the ground. Yes, maybe he just fucked Neji semi-raw and hard now, but he still felt a little bad. He remembered what Itachi told him. 'Don't do anything you might regret.'**

**'Fuck Itachi,' he thought.**

**There was no way he was going to regret this moment…or so he thought.**

**He buttoned up his pants and ran out with the rest. Naruto handed him a towel to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Once they moved around the corner, someone did pass by but just a regular freshman needing to use the bathroom but the minute he came in, he ran back to his class.**

**At that very moment, Shikamaru finally woke up and went to his next class, thanks to Kakashi. "Get going Shikamaru. You're already 21 minutes late." Shikamaru nodded and left.**

**"It's nice of you to join us today, Nara." Asuma-sensei said. Shikamaru nodded and expected to sit next to a scolding Neji, but found out that that seat was empty. "Neji Hyuuga?" Asuma said but no answer, obviously meaning Neji wasn't in the classroom.**

**"Funny. I saw him pass by the classroom five minutes before the bell rung." He mumbled and put some word next to Neji's name which probably said: _Skipping._Even though everyone knew Neji wouldn't do such a thing.**

**"Sir, may I use the restroom?" Shikamaru asked. Asuma nodded after also putting under Gaara, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke's names:** _**SKIPPING AGAIN. NEEDS PARENT/TEACHER CONFERENCE.**_

**They always skipped and rarely came to class. Gaara has been coming more often than the others, but, still, rarely.**

**The school hadn't opened to long ago, approximately 4 months ago and those four boys already had a bad report.**

**Shikamaru ran out the classroom and looked everywhere for Neji. The Library, the cafeteria (even though it wasn't even lunch time yet), the hallways, teacher's lounge, gym (just in case he might have been helping out Gai-sensei), and finally looked in all the bathrooms except for the one on the floor where his current and last class was in. He creaked open the door, afraid that there just might be a dead Neji on the floor, in a pool of his own blood.**

**Instead he found a naked and bruised Neji in the corner. When he got closer, he saw 4 hickeys, a face covered in cum, he saw Neji had a swollen lip, a blue dildo next to him, and some blood obviously coming from his rear end. He couldn't believe this.**

**Neji. Was. Raped.**

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"Neji, we're so sorry that our brothers did this to you," All of the attackers' siblings spoke up.

"I know and I'm not mad at you but something needs to be done. Shikamaru, please bring them up to speed."

Shikamaru explained their plan to everyone and they all figured out a way to get the attackers to the police station. After they arrived to KPD, Hinata sent a text to Neji's phone which said. "U wrnt hm so I guess u went 2 th police station. C u ther."

"In a few moments, Naruto texted back "c u ther," and notified the group of Neji's plan, so they all hurried over to the police station and they intercepted Neji in the bathroom, who was wearing a wire.

* * *

End of this chapter. Thought I'd make it longer and add a twist. What do you think is going to happen when they talk to Neji in the bathroom. Reviews feed me.


	6. New Beginnings

"Hey guys what's up?" Neji said to the four of them as if they were all best friends. Naruto was the first to speak up.

"Oh you know why the fuck we're here!'

You little bitch, didn't I warn you what would happen if you didn't keep your pretty little mouth shut! Now you're going to get it." Sasuke growled at the brunette. "This time it won't be so gentle because they all can have you if they want.

"Any last requests, Neji?" Gaara said with a look in his eye that said 'make it fast.'

"Two things: admit that you raped me the first time, and give me my phone back."

"Sure. Naruto give him his phone and as you already know Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, and I all had a hand in your assault last time." Sasuke said almost bored.

Neji with a cocky grin said, "Did you hear that everyone."

"Yes we did, Neji" Hinata replied.

"Everyone? Who's everyone?" Kiba decided to ask.

"Well, since you asked, everyone is my uncle Hiashi-sama, Tsunade-sama, Minato-san, Kushina-san, Hinata-sama Lee-kun, Shika-kun, Kurama-kun, Itachi-san, Hana-san, Kankuro-kun, and Temari-san."

"You told our families too?" They asked in unison

"Yes, also there's something that Tsunade-sama needs to say. Everyone, come on in." Neji called. As all of the people were slowly filling in the bathroom, Tsunade began to speak to no one in particular.

"Everyone here is to meet with me in two hours for a hearing to see whether or not Sasuke and his gang of troublemakers are to be sent to prison. The twist is the decision is solely in the hands of Neji. If you refuse to attend we'll just lock you up and may consider a death sentence. Now then you have two hours to get ready." After, Tsunade was done de-briefing the contents of the meeting, everyone left to prepare for the meeting.

Sasuke's P.O.V

As we go home to prepare for this meeting, Itachi pulls me aside to talk to me.

"Sasuke," he starts, "I am very disappointed in you. Now you promised me you wouldn't get in trouble, and this is unacceptable. Do you realize how serious this is for the both of us? You could be arrested or they can arrest me and send you to live somewhere else. Now I love you, but you need to set things right with the Hyuga kid. Why did you do it anyway?"

"I've been in love with him for a while and what started off as harmless teasing made me do something I now regret. I know it's too late to change anything, but I want Neji to forgive me and at least give me the chance to be his friend."

"Then why don't you tell him that?" Itachi says while the phone is already ringing. Right on cue Neji picks up the phone and Sasuke tells him everything he told Itachi.

"You too, huh. Naruto Gaara, and Kiba all said similar thing to their family and to me, except Naruto likes Hinata, and Kiba misses his bf Shino and had nothing better to do and Gaara likes Lee. They just find me extremely attractive without any emotion. I'll give you a chance to be my friend if you can earn my trust. The only thing I have to say is if you liked me you should have said something. You've put me through hell and if this is how you treat someone you like, than I'd hate to see how you treat someone you hate. If you truly mean what you say, prove it and also show me how you would treat someone you want to date. One more thing, stop hiding your pain through that rough exterior and be the real you."

"I can do that and I truly am sorry, Neji." Sasuke said

"I forgive you and I'm guessing you were also a victim of rape because someone chose the wrong way to convey their feelings to you." Neji said

"How did you know?" Sasuke had an incredulous look upon hearing what Neji said.

"My uncle's a doctor who specializes in psychology/psychiatry. Well I gotta go." Neji stated before hanging up.

**AT THE MEETING**

"Tsunade-sama I would like to drop the charges on the condition that these four be kept under close watch until I've decided I can trust them." Neji told the blond-haired woman.

"That is fine then. Boys, you are free to go," she said.

"Alright we're free. Thanks a bunch Neji," all of the boys under trial said.

"Not so fast. You aren't off the hook yet. As repayment you can start by catering to Neji's, Hinata's, Lee's, and Shikamaru's desires. You have to escort them to class, buy them lunch and make sure no one messes with them and you all must start going to class and getting good grades," Naruto's, Sasuke's, Kiba's, and Gaara's families said.

"Deal as long as we get to pick who we cater to," The boys said. So Naruto got Hinata, Kiba got Shikamaru, Gaara got Lee, and Sasuke got Shikamaru. Neji had agreed to date Sasuke since they had to hang out anyway. Sadly, Neji had no idea what he was getting into.

* * *

Here's where things get interesting. The next couple chapters will be short and about relationships forming between SasuNejiShika NaruHina GaaLee and I will find a way to introduce Shino for KibaShino. It will turn into a ShikaNeji fic, but for now im experimenting a triangle where Sasuke is trying to be controlling. Review away


	7. Sasuke's Backstory

This chapter is to explain Sasuke's past and it adds another twist.

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

It's been three and a half months since I started dating Neji. I've learned that consensual sex is actually a hell of a lot better, but lately I've noticed he seems to be attracted to his best friend, Shikamaru. Well I guess that's fair because I'm attracted to Sai, the guy I sit next to in my art studies class. Anyway, it seems as if my sexy boyfriend has something to say.

"Hey Neji-san, what's up," I ask him, staring in his perfect lavender eyes.

"You never explained why exactly you like me. Your confession came out of nowhere and I still don't know why. It was kind of random and a little half-assed."

"Well, since you're so curious, I guess I ought to tell you."

(Flashback Narration is in bold)

**It was a normal day in Ebisu-sensei's 8****th**** grade class, when Naruto turns to me and notifies me that we're supposed to be having a new student soon. Naruto must have read my thoughts because he immediately said, "Don't worry, it won't turn out like last time."**

"Last time? What happened the last time?" Neji asked, successfully interrupting the story.

"I was getting to that, don't interrupt. Anyway, it kind of indirectly assisted in your rape."

"Continue then."

**Anyway, the last time we had a new kid was in 6****th**** grade. His name was Suziyuhi-kun. After Ayame-sensei introduced him to the class and told him to sit next to me, I made an effort to make a new friend. Eventually, we became friends. One day, I went over to his house to study, since my dad had taken to abusing me after my mother died birthing me. Usually my brother was there to help, since dad liked him and my dad would usually ignore me when Itachi was there, but I knew Itachi was gone for a week and my dad went to pick him up. So while we were studying, Suziyuhi forcefully kissed me and would have assaulted me, claiming it was an act of love, but I knocked him out with a glass vase, ran home, and cried. Itachi found me crying and I told him all that happened and he also told me dad died in a car accident. It was then I started to believe that you express love through violence and abuse. Then Naruto helped me through this for two more years. And that's when you and your cousin moved here. I fell in love with you but grew increasingly jealous of Shikamaru because he got to sit next to you, so then I started bugging you, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Lee. Then after a year of hiding my feelings, I conveyed them in the only way I knew how, by force. And that's the story. I know I could've tried talking to you, but everything worked out eventually.**

"I guess you're right." Neji said.

Normal P.O.V

Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Lee, Shino, and Kiba all planned to celebrate their anniversaries, but Sasuke had a surprise for Neji.

Neji got a note saying to come to the Uchiha Compound at 8 pm. Neji got ready, grabbed a quick meal and headed over to the Uchiha Manor. As he walked in he saw Sasuke prepared a lovely meal and after they ate Sasuke grabbed Neji over to the side and asked him what was wrong.

"What do you mean?" Neji said confused

"Lately when you stay over I notice that you call out Shikamaru's name in your sleep."

"Well it's because I'm in love with him, but I don't know which one I want."

"Well you need to decide and I have just the idea of how."

So after an explanation, Neji learned that what he was supposed to do was have a threesome with those two and whoever he decides he loves, he gets.

"Are you sure about this? Shika-kun doesn't even like me."

"Yes he does. I've seen the way he looks at you and the way his face brightens up whenevwr he sees you. Plus, I talked to him about this and he says he's in if you agree."

"I guess so. I'll tell him that I agree with this idea.

**RING RING RING **

"Hi Shika-kun, Sasuke told me everything and I agree, but do you even like me?" Neji asks his best friend.

"No, I don't like you. I LOVE YOU!" Shika explained.

"Prove it to me tonight. Be here in 10 minutes."

"Done. I'm on my way."

After this conversation, Sasuke thinks to himself, "I know he loves Shikamaru more, I guess I can ask Sai out if he doesn't choose me."

* * *

Next chapter is for Cole-Hyuuga. Also afterward I'm going to shift to ShikaNeji SaiSasu and also going to include chapters with the other pairings


	8. I Love You

This chapter is dedicated to Cole-Hyuuga. Note: This is my first Lemon, I hope you like it.

* * *

Neji P.O.V

Twenty minutes after I hung up, Shika-kun arrived looking sexy as hell. He grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me into his embrace, looking at me with a look of pure love and of hunger. He tilts my chin up and captures my lips in a kiss, pulling me closer and biting my lip. I gasped, which gave him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in between my lips. I felt as if the world, time, and myself were all melting away. He whispers in my ear, "you don't know how long I've waited for this moment." At this point, my arousal was throbbing. Sasuke then says, "why don't we move this into the bedroom?" Shika-kun and I made our way to Sasuke's room, never once breaking contact. I moaned when Shikamaru pushed me onto the bed and started undressing me as Sasuke was undressing him. Sasuke eyed Shika-kun's body hungrily and kissed his neck. Shika-kun moaned in response and started tracing his tongue down my chest stopping to lick, nibble, and suck my nipples. He soon after continued and ran his tongue over the tip of my erection.

"Stop being such a tease," I whimpered out, in reality loving how every touch set my body on fire. Shikamaru responded by saying, "if you want it, beg for it." Sasuke, meanwhile had started to pump Shika's length furiously which caused him to gasp. After begging and pleading, Shikamaru complied with my request and soon took all of me into his mouth, bobing his head and licking the underside of my member, keeping in time with Sasuke's thrusts. I eventually reached my release, moaning Shika-kun's name as he swallowed all of my essence. Sasuke eventually stroked Shikamaru harder, causing him to release his load. Shika-kun then proceeded to prepare me by licking around and inside my hole. Once he thought I was stretched out enough he laid me on my back and aligned his erection with my hole.

"Sasuke, why don't you climb on top of Neji and lay on him, giving him pleasure from both ends." Shika-kun said.  
"Sure," Sasuke said as he obeyed Shikamaru's command.  
"Neji, are you ready for me," Shika-kun asked.  
"Yes," I cried out as he plunged himself into the tightness of my heat. He wasted no time and started pounding into me while Sasuke rubbed mine and his erections together. I moaned in pure bliss, begging for Shikamaru to go in deeper, harder and faster. He complied with my request, effectively hitting my prostate on every thrust. Sasuke also increased his speed when Shika-kun stuck two fingers into Sasuke and at that moment I couldn't decide which side felt better. I felt my stomach coil up as I released my seed at the same time as Sasuke with him and me moaning Shikamaru's name. I felt my walls clamp down on Shikamaru as he released his seed calling out my name.  
"You were so tight, Neji. I love you," Shikamaru exclaimed.  
"I love you too. Please be with me."  
"It's a deal."

Shikamaru P.O.V

After our passionate, intense, session, I got up, cleaned off myself and Neji and got dressed. I thanked Sasuke for bringing the two of us together, which he responded with a thanks for bringing him with Sai. Neji and I left the Uchiha compound and I walked him home. After we said our goodbyes, I went home and collapsed on the couch. When I woke up, I saw a text.

(Hinata-chan)- "Congrats 2 u nd Neji-niisan. I hope u 2 will be happy." I responded by texting back, "Thanks and happy one month anniversary to you and Naruto.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

**1 year later**

Shikamaru P.O.V

It finally happened. The one thing I have hoped for desperately has finally come true. And this is my 1 year anniversary to Neji. Here he comes now. I hope he likes what I planned to do for him with the other members of my band.

"Hey, Neji-kun, I missed you," I say looking into his eyes trying hard to convey the amount of love I hold for him in my eyes.

"Hi Shika-kun, happy anniversary!" he exclaims while giving me a box. I open it to find a Shogi set.

"It's perfect. Your gift is a surprise. Meet me at the karaoke bar in two hours."

"Got it, see you then," he replies before giving me a gentle kiss goodbye. After I see he left, I go off to meet with Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, and Sai.

"Hey guys," I say in my usual monotone voice.

"We all set for tonight?" asks Sai.

"Yup, I got Neji coming. Do you have your respective others."

"Hn," all of them reply on cue.

"Okay, let's go set up."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Neji P.O.V

I show up at the new karaoke bar in town called Tanzaku. As I walk in I see Sasuke, Lee-kun, Hinata-sama, and Shino-kun. I turn to Sasuke with a confused look in my eye and ask him a simple question.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think? Sai told me to come here because he had a surprise for me."

"That's strange because Shika-kun told me the same thing."

"Naruto-kun said that to me also," Hinata-sama replies.

"As did Gaa-chan," says Lee.

"And so did Kiba," Shino says with a bored tone.

Seeing as the four of us were dragged here by our dates and yet we all have yet to see any of them. I turn to say something to Hinata-sama, but I pause when the announcer starts to talk.

"Welcome to Tanzaku everyone. We have a special request from a band called Strawberry Lumps. (Extra Points If you know the reference) They have two songs to perform. Both are dedicated to Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino and Lee.

As the audience starts to clap I look towards my friends with a look that says, "Well this should be good."

I look onto the stage and of course I see Shika-kun and Naruto on mic, Gaara on drums, Kiba on guitar and Sai on bass.

Shikamaru P.O.V

As we get on stage, I introduce myself and our band. After I tell them that we will be playing two songs, Gaara gives the countdown. As Kiba plays the first few chords, I start off the song.

(Shikamaru)

Standing close to me close enough  
To reach perfect time to tell her  
But I can't even put the words together  
Bevelizing eyes getting in my disguise  
Can't you see me hiding?

What am I afraid of a finding?  
I know what I'm thinking  
But the words won't come out

(Band)  
If eyes could speak  
One look would say everything  
About the way you smile  
The way you laugh, the way you dress  
The way your beauty leaves me breathless

If eyes could speak  
I wouldn't have to talk

(Naruto)  
Here we go again  
Trying to pretend my hands are steady  
The way she looks tonight isn't helping  
Vision's getting blur, gotta calm my nerves  
It's now or never  
There's only one way to the answer

I know what to tell her  
But the words won't come out  
(Band)

If eyes could speak  
One look would say everything  
About the way you smile  
The way you laugh, the way you dress  
The way your beauty leaves me breathless

If eyes could speak  
I wouldn't have to talk

(Naruto and Shikamaru)

Maybe I can finally get it right  
Finally get the nerve to speak my mind  
And tell you the things I can't say  
And baby, I would look into your eyes  
And maybe you will finally realize  
Words are just words anyway

(Band)  
If eyes could speak  
One look would say everything  
About the way you smile  
The way you laugh, the way you dress  
The way your beauty leaves me breathless

If eyes could speak  
I wouldn't have to talk

I tell you all about the way you smile  
The way you laugh, the way you dress  
The way your beauty leaves me breathless

If eyes could speak  
I wouldn't have to talk

(I Do not own If Eyes Could Speak. Legal property of Devon Werkheiser)

As we prepare for our next song we switch with Naruto and I on guitar and vocals and everyone else just on vocals.

(Sai and Gaara)

It all comes down to this  
I miss your morning kiss  
I won't lie  
I'm feelin' it  
You don't know  
I'm missing it  
I'm so gone I'm must it  
It's too much to hold it in  
I can't say no more than this

I just hope your heart hear me now

I let you know how I'm feeling  
You own my heart he just renting  
Don't turn away  
Pay attention  
I'm pourin' out my heart oh boy

[Band]  
I-I, I'm not living life  
I'm not living right  
I'm not living if you're not by my side  
Oooh-ohhh

I-I, I'm not living life  
I'm not living right  
I'm not living if you're not by my side  
Oooh-ohhh

[Kiba]  
Lets meet at out favourite spot  
You know the one, right around the block  
From a nice place, lets look to shop  
Can you get away?  
Care to sit down, lets talk it out  
One on one, without a crowd  
I wanna hold your hand  
Making love again, I need to be near you  
Gotta let you know how I'm feeling  
Own my heart, and she just renting  
I've been away, pay attention  
I'm pouring out my heart girl

[Band]  
I-I, I'm not living life  
I'm not living right  
I'm not living if you're not by my side  
Oooh-ohhh

I-I, I'm not living life  
I'm not living right  
I'm not living if you're not by my side  
Oooh-ohhh

[Bridge]  
I can't eat I-I-I-I  
I can't sleep I-I-I  
What I need I-I-I  
Is you right by my side

I can't eat I-I-I-I  
I can't sleep I-I-I-I  
What I need I-I-I-I  
Is you right by my side

[Shikamaru]  
It aint your spit game, it's your dick game  
That got me walking 'round ready to wear your big chain  
I only argue wit' 'em when the Lakers on  
Other than that I'm getting my Marc Jacob's on  
When my pussy game so cold that he always seem to come back  
Cause he know that it'd be a wrap  
When I'm riding it from the back  
Wait, oh, let me see your phone  
Cause all them bitches is ratchet  
And let me get in my truck  
Cause all them' bitches'll catch it  
Wait wait wait, there I go again  
I be trippin', I be flippin, I be so belligerent  
Man this shit that we be fighting over so irrelevant  
I don't even remember though I was probably hella bent

[Band]  
I-I, I'm not living life  
I'm not living right  
I'm not living if you're not by my side  
Oooh-ohhh

I-I, I'm not living life  
I'm not living right  
I'm not living if you're not by my side  
Oooh-ohhh

[Naruto]  
I, ohhh, ohhh, I, ohhh, ohhh  
I, ohhh, ohhh  
If you're not by my side

I can't eat I-I-I-I  
I can't sleep I-I-I  
What I need I-I-I  
Is you right by my side (I also do not own this song. Legal property of Cash Money Records)

After the applause dies down we all go to sit with our dates.

"Happy anniversary, Neji" I say to him with all the love I have.

"Thank you, Shika-kun," He says.

As we finish up, we all take our respective dates home, ending our date with three words. I LOVE YOU.

As they say it back to us we all make plans to hang out and we all go home.

* * *

This is the final chapter. i'm sorry it took so long but basically it ends with everyone in love, because everyone deserves to be loved. The End. Also I will write a 1-shot gift fic for the first one who can guess the reference. Anyway, Peace Love and Chicken Skillets


End file.
